Ice Skate
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: It was wintertime in New York and Finn had come to visit Rachel and Kurt and Blaine for Christmas time and Rachel deiced to take Finn out to Central Park to a little pond that was open for learning how to ice skate.


It was wintertime in New York and Finn had come to visit Rachel and Kurt and Blaine for Christmas time and Rachel deiced to take Finn out to Central Park to a little pond that was open for learning how to ice skate.

"Aww Rach I cant get them on!" Finn struggled with the ice skates fumbling ineptly as he attempted to push them over his blue socks. "Come on boots, come on!" Rachel leaned against the tree grinning. "It'd help if you took your gloves off Finn." "Gloves no my poor fingers they'd be cold!"

Finn lifted his kneed and tugged managing to send himself flying he flopped onto his back in a thick mound of snow. "Oooff" Rachel's grin widened and she stepped forward to offer her hand, hauling Finn back to a sitting position. Finn brushed the snow from his body irritably. "See I told you Rach, I'm not made for this I don't want to learn to skate anymore!"

Finn withdrew his hands and hugged his knees a big sulky pout on his face "don't want to learn!" "Well that's not what you told me this morning Finn, you begged me please Rachel, please, please, please teach me to skate, do you remember. I was in my nice warm bed in my nice warm room but oh no, I got up and came all the way out here so I could teach you, so if it's the only thing you do today you are going to learn how to skate!"

"Can't skate without boots!" Finn's irritable mumbling was just about audible. Rachel rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on the snow and sat next to her boyfriend. "Foot!" a leg immediately trust outs, the attached limb almost jutting up Rachel's nose.

Rachel grabbed the blue offender and pushed it back to a reasonable distance. "Hold still" Rachel stuck her free hand into her mouth, peeled off her glove and then pushed the skate firmly onto Finn's foot."

"Rach, it's too tight!" "No it's not Finn, they're meant to be tight." Rachel pulled off her other glove and began doing up the laces "ouch, ouch don't pull them to hard." Rachel shook her head and continued, until finally the boot was tied.

"Next foot" "Rach…" "what?" "My butt's cold!" "If you don't stop moaning I'll put you over my knee and give you a good spanking that will warm your butt up no end now sit still FOOT!" Finn miserably stuck out his second foot, muttering incoherently under his breath.

"What did you say?" "Nothing!" "Humph!" Finn sat in silence, bottom lip jutting outwards, whilst Rachel tied the second boot, finally Rachel leaned back satisfied. "Right ready?" Rachel scrambled to her feet, pulled on her gloves and held our her hand. "C'mon" Finn made a pitful attempt at standing, but wobbled and promptly fell back.

"Ow!" Rachel shook her head and leaned forward, putting her hand within reaching distance. "Finn that cant have hurt, come on I'll help you get used to it. Finn scrambled up and gripped hold of Rachel's hand. The pair headed towards the lake, Finn clinging onto his girlfriend, ankles flopping uselessly from side to side.

"Ah Ow ouch I don't like it, I can't do it, it hurts!" "Stop being a baby come on" Rachel dragged Finn onto the frozen lake, Finn was slipping and sliding in all directions. "Just stay upright Finn is that to much to ask?"

Finn clung to Rachel's frame like a limpet, one arm dangled around her shoulders, the second stretched across her stomach, hand clasping her waist as if his life depended on it. "Ouch Finn not that tight! Good better now come on lets take it slowly." They began to move Rachel pushed the small of Finn's back and Finn straighten oops to far he began to slide backwards, limbs falling clutching at Rachel's coat, hat, hair.

"Whoa!" crash… they ended up in a mixed tangle on the ice, Rachel's woolly hat briskly skidding away into the distance. They slowly disentangled themselves. "Ok Finn perhaps you were right maybe this isn't such a good idea!" Finn frowned and folded his arms. "Now what's the matter?" "I want to learn to skate!" "Finn to say you're an enigma is an understatement! Ok lets try again and in the general direction of my hat if you don't mind, now don't move until I tell you to."

Rachel pulled herself to her feet, steadied herself and then reached down. "Ok slowly" Finn reached out and grabbed Rachel's arms then flung himself forwards clutching hold of Rachel's body, arms gripping round either side of the waist. "Ooh" Rachel steadied herself, almost falling over once again in the process. She regained her balance and drew in a deep breath.

"Right towards the hat" they skated along slowly, Rachel using all her strength to keep Finn upright, until finally they reached her hat, Rachel slowly praised herself from Finn's grip. "Just stay there arms out balance" Rachel began to lean towards her hat. "Whoa Rach…" Finn's legs were sprawling in all directions, his hands whirling round widely like the sails of a windmill.

"I cant" Rachel straightened and caught him just before he fell "right forgot the hat we're going to do a full circuit hold on." Finn clamped himself to Rachel once more and they sped off, Rachel grimacing an gasping for breath it was like trying to guide a shopping cart with a wonky wheel and it took every last ounce of strength just to keep Finn going in a straight line.

"Whee this is fun, I'm skating!" Rachel's arms were beginning to ache but she didn't have the heart to stop as she heard Finn's cries of joy and saw his eyes sparking and crinkling gleefully at the corners. Finally they made it around the lake a full circuit. Rachel stopped her skates and crunched to a halt, stopping Finn's continued motion with his body she leaned forward panting heavily.

"Great Finn, well done first lesson over." "Again" "eh" "I want to go around again." 'I cant Finn my arms" "Aww Rach please, Finn kissed her "pretty please?" "Kiss, kiss, kiss. "Ok, one more time but try and give me some help this time Finn, like moving your feet or going in a straight line or something!"

Finn laughed excitedly "Rach your so good to me!" so around they went again, Finn yelling in glee, Rachel panting and groaning under the weight and exertion. Finally after what seemed about ten seconds to Finn and ten years to Rachel the second circuit was complete. Rachel grounded to a halt gasping for breath.

"That it, hat wait here" Rachel guided Finn to the side of the lake plonked him down on the snow covered banks then sped off to retrieve her hat. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "Rach, wheee!" Finn sped past, arms falling, hurling along at ridiculous speed. "Finn no I haven't taught you how to." Splat "stop"

Finn had skewed off at an angle and crashed into the riverbank, landing headfirst in a deep layer of the snow. "Finn!" Rachel sped over and crunched to a halt, kneeling down and tugging at the inert figure, she rolled over Finn he was limp and his eyes were closed. "Oh no, Finn are" phffft! Finn eyes sprang open a huge handful of snow smacked into Rachel's face and further handful was plunged down the front of her coat, miraculously making contact with bare skin. Rachel squealed and yelled at Finn "you're asking for it now Finn, it's not as if you can escape with those things on your feet, you're a sitting target!"

Rachel rolled to the side laughing widely, scrambling at the snow creating a large mound of ammunition, she grabbed a large handful. "Right!" she turned only to see to her amazing Finn zipping away agilely across the ice. "What?" Finn stopped dead with expert technique, span around and then lifted his leg and did a beautiful little pirouette.

Finn grinned, places his arm in front of his chest and took a brief bow. "Finn you could skate all this time?" "Don't be made Rach, I just wanted you to be my teacher all masterful and like." "Why you Finn, I'll teach you all right I'm going to whip your cheeky butt!" Finn laughed "you must catch me first!" Finn turned and zipped away, Rachel hauling herself up and following hot on his heals. "Why you Finn, I'll!" the pair zipped away into the twilight, their laughter and cries echoing ever quieter into the darkening sky.


End file.
